undertale_au_pagefandomcom-20200222-history
TSU! (Team Switch UP!) Inverted Battle: Underground Fate
The Inverted Battle: Underground Fate Wiki}} ; Warning! This article may be hard to read to some viewers, so please be considerate of the writers who are trying their best. TSU!Inverted Battle: Underground Fate is an AU created by UltraGalladivor there they and their friends take on the roles of Undertale characters. It also has undeveloped variations for Swap, Fell, Swapfell, SwapSwap, Storyshift, Storyswap, Dusttale, and DustSwap versions of this AU. Furthermore, the roles of the swaps for Storyswap and Storyshift are NOT the "normal" swaps; not "Chara is Sans" or similar swaps. Characters * Frisk - Avery * Flowey - Triton * Toriel - Chara M. (NOT the canonical Chara) * Napstablook - Troy * Sans - UltraGalladivor * Papyrus - Josh * Monster Kid - DJ * Undyne - Kendall * Temmie - Nigel * Alphys - Ashlynn * Mettaton - TBA * Asgore - Caleb * Asriel - Rei * The Fallen Human - Ari Major Differences Frisk (Avery) is a girl, unlike canonical Frisk (who is genderless) Undyne (Kendall) and Alphys (Ashlynn) in this AU are sisters instead of mutual love interests. The maximum LOVE is 50 and maximum HP is 2400 (Due to the set up being far longer than the normal Undertale map) Sans (UltraGalladivor) is not as lazy as regular Sans; he is more energetic and helps the human escape puzzles, but also helps design real, challenging puzzles which Papyrus (Josh) likes. Papyrus (Josh) is more persistent at trying to capture the human (Avery) (considering the area is longer than Snowdin) and prepares 86 puzzles (Sans adds puzzles so there is a total of 150 puzzles before reaching town). All vendors accept the items the human sells (with different sell values.) There are 30 NPCs but only 15 are vendors. Undyne is more aggressive towards the human when she hunts them down, but kinder towards after they help her. Sans and Papyrus may follow the human if they ask Papyrus after his date, and Undyne will help to handle Alphys after the hangout. Unlike normal Sans, IBUF!Sans wears a battle body as well, very similar to Storyshift Asriel, up until Papyrus's battle. After this, he wears a creeper jacket, light blue/green pants, and black shoes. The Team Switch UP (TSU!) version of this AU Is a normal-looking Sans who wears a green jacket, red/cyan undershirt, black shorts, orange socks, and red slippers. Papyrus (Josh)'s clothes change colors when Disbelief Run is in play. If a Pacifist Run was failed specifically by not meeting the requirements (Not by killing), you have the option to go back to what you did wrong if you saved over it. Matthew also mentions this in his judgement if you haven't met the requirements for the True Pacifist run, explaining who you need to go to and where to go. Character Info + Descriptions Avery is a girl in this AU. She Wears A cyan/light blue shirt with red stripes, blue shorts, and green shoes. She had red eyes. She generally is a pacifist that will refuse to hurt anybody. She is similar to Inverted Fate Frisk, she does wear different clothing in different areas. She also can speak and has several expressions. She normally has a happy expression after being healed by Chara. Triton doesn't look too different from normal Flowey except for the petals, which are now purple instead of yellow. He also uses red magic, but not until the Omega Triton fight. He (obviously) holds Determination, but not too much. Chara M., The Former Queen of the Underground, is still a goat like Toriel, except wearing a blue robe with a red Delta Rune. She also can use red magic. She holds a fair amount of Determination, but it fails her in Genocide. UltraGalladivor, (aka Matthew formally) has many differences to canon. He can use all types of magic, but mostly uses blue, orange, and red magic with the yellow, blue, and orange SOUL Modes. He holds Determination, but doesn't melt when killed. He also has a battle body similar to Blueberry Sans, and wears it when he and Josh are fought. His fight has 11 phases, each harder than the last. He has the most Determination (apart from Avery) making all his stats rise during later phases in Genocide. He and Josh also have the most physical matter of all monsters. Josh has a similar amount of change. Josh wears a jacket at times during puzzles. He also knows all the same magic Matthew does. He can also heal the protagonist in battle (with the exception of Kendall's fight, due to a fear of her). He wants to join the Heroic Royal Guard. Like normal Papyrus, losing to him goes only to Jail, but involves a random puzzle to escape. Unlike in Undertale, If he is treated kindly, and solve all puzzles without assistance, Josh can be dated. The date is mandatory on both Pacifist and Neutral Runs. His Disbelief fight has 13 Phases. He has the same amount of Determination as Kendall, third behind Matthew and the protagonist, making his fight harder. He is also the Protector of SnowedOut. Kendall, the Fearless Captain of The Heroic Royal Guard, is more aggressive than normal Undyne. She uses swords and shields and can use green, yellow, and green/yellow SOUL Modes. She won't let Josh join the Heroic Royal Guard for how nice he is and how he would "Get ripped into little, smiling shreds", but lets him join in a low rank shortly after the hangout. Kendall has the same amount of Determination as Josh has. Ashlynn, The Royal Scientist, has built a huge lab in Fire Cove. She watches over the human through her cameras. She also helps her through Fire Cove. Hunter assists Ashlynn in her experiments. She wears a fuzzy, blue blanket over pajamas and pink bunny slippers. She holds Determination as well, but not as much as the rest. She uses blue magic and Pink (Similar to the Cyan Mechanic from Storyswap Color) and Blue Modes. Hunter, The LITERAL Star of the Underground, fights the protagonist several times on Pacifist. He initially looks similar to Mettaton and Napstaton in appearance, except he's blue with a DJ set and red headphones. Hunter NIGHT, unlike Mettaton NEO, has a proper fight and ANOTHER form after it. His Determination is fairly strong, but not as strong as Josh or Matthew. He uses blue, orange, and white magic and yellow and blue SOUL Modes. Caleb, The King of the Underground, holds a ton of determination, but falls short of Josh. He oversees all the Underground, having access to Ashlynn's cameras (which even permeate the castle). He is a very peaceful ruler, and unlike Asgore, frequently visits all the Underground (Mainly SnowedOut when it's not snowing). He uses red, orange, and blue magic. Rei, The Prince of The Underground, was a very kindhearted child. Despite having half a human's amount of Determination, his doesn't surpass Josh's or Kendall's DT. He doesn't have attacks before the story (not including absorbing the soul) due to still being a minor when he was killed by the humans. His "Hyperdeath Fusion" form uses Shocking Blasters, The Prince's Swords, Fire, Blades of Determination, and Hyperdeath Blaster. Ari, The adopted sibling to Rei, was a kind human who was tortured on the surface. She jumped down the mountain to attempt suicide but failed. The royal family took her in. She lived with them for about 3 months until, one day, she had a plan to free all monsters. She poisoned herself with raw food. Rei absorbed her soul, and then he went to the surface, only for him to end up going back to the underground and perishing from human attacks. She was awoken from death by Avery, and now follows her everywhere she goes. Areas All areas have been changed. * Ruins - Ruined Arena. Ruined Arena used to be an Underground arena where people could have fun and watch movies in the day and people could wrestle and fight in the night. It's not abandoned like the Ruins are (the Ruins aren't abandoned either, but still pretty underpopulated)- It was used to the point where it became worn out. * Snowdin - SnowedOut. SnowedOut is a snowy city where it snows a lot, but not infinitely like Snowdin; the town is called SunnyOut if the snow is not around. * Waterfall - Crystal Cove. Crystal Cove is special, because unlike Snowdin's neighboring of Waterfall, SnowedOut/SunnyOut is inside Crystal Cove. It acts similar to Hotland/the CORE, having 2 separate encounter rates. * Hotland - Fire Cove. Fire Cove isn't too different from Hotland. The weather is fairly random and occasionally even snows. The Lab is much larger than normal. The area is also twice as long as Hotland and the CORE combined. * CORE - Main Central Power Control. This area isn't too different from the CORE. It's thrice as long as The normal CORE, but smaller than Fire Cove. There is also a town here called FiredAround between Fire Cove and Main Central Power Control. Main Central Power Control is the main power source (The Real Lair being backup power for the entire Underground system). This also has a separate encounter rate from Fire Cove. * New Home - The True Home. The True Home is almost the same except the color is blue. * Last Corridor/Judgement Hall - Final Hall/Judgement Corridor. Very different from Judgement Hall. There are no pillars in the Corridor, the Hall has a green floor and Yellow/Cyan walls. Characters are visible. OST Stats Monster LOVE is calculated differently from human LOVE. ATK and DEF are formatted information (information) Gallery Screenshot 2020-02-04 at 7.42.30 PM.png |UltraGalladivorEX Sprite Sheet Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 9.29.37 AM.png |Papyrus (Josh) Screenshot 2019-12-05 at 9.45.49 AM.png |Undyne The Undying Screenshot 2019-12-04 at 9.30.22 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-04 at 9.33.08 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-04 at 9.41.39 PM.png Screenshot 2019-12-04 at 9.45.04 PM.png Category:AU